Wiki Staff
Staff members are very important to a wikia because they help protect and organize the wiki by making sure everyone follows the rules of the wikia. There are different types of staff members and each one has a different job to follow. Each staff member is important no matter what job they have so please respect them because they do their best to keep this wiki organized, protected from vandalism, bullying, and much more. If you need help, have any questions, or have something to report, please consult the appropriate staff member below. This is the list of all the staff members on this wiki (note: each type of staff member is identified by their color): Founder The Founder is the creator of this Wikia. They have full Bureaucrat and Administrator abilities and are considered the lead staff members. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats, AKA Buros - are senior editors along with all holy matrimony of the wikia. As well as being full Administrators, they have management abilities where they can grant limited user rights. Buros are the direct order over the wiki aside from the founder, and demotion of Bureaucrats is not done without a community discussion, unless absolutely necessary. Administrators Administrators, AKA Admins - are trusted editors, equipped with the tools to keep the wiki running smoothly. They are the buro's direct helpers. They can issue blocks to troublesome editors, revert vandalism using the 'rollback' tool, and delete and move pages. They are authorized to use the tools at their disposal to deal with issues facing the wiki to the best of their ability. Content Moderators Content Moderator are trusted wiki users with access to additional wiki tools that allow them contribute in different ways. They have a responsibility of patrolling and moderating the wiki making sure it's safe and orderly. Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are given the responsibility to maintain the chatroom through kicking or, if necessary, banning users who are uncooperative with the rules. Image Reviewers Image Reviewers are granted the ability to re-name and delete files, as well as edit comments and delete pages. They use their knowledge to keep the wiki safe from inappropriate images and keep them well organized. Joining the Staff So far, there is no staff members on this wiki other than the founder! We'd appreciate if you'd join the staff to help keep this wikia stable, but we can't just give anyone the job. You must read the requirements/rules first before joining the staff. Here are the requirements: # You must've read and obeyed the Wiki Rules. # You must've not made any offenses to this wikia. # You must be mature, responsible, and active on this wikia most of the time. # You must understand and know how to do your job. # You must've made a official wiki account. We cannot give the job to "A FANDOM User." Those are the requirments for joing the wiki. After reading these requirements, please comment on this page or on the founder's message/talk page if you are interested in joining the staff. Don't forget to tell us the type of staff member you want to be when you comment. If you end up failing your job as a staff member, the founder can demote you (fire you) as your job as a staff member. Category:Browse